Pups and the flying German shepherd
by pressurized
Summary: A female German shepherd is a rescue dog in a town called Golden Isle and is great at doing her job. She is expecting a visit from her husband and her youngest son. But, when an emergency hits, she has to take action. But what will happen when she gets help from another rescue team?
1. The three reunite

**A/N: Hi, everyone. It's time for one of my favorite reunion stories. Now, like I said, the characters are improvised and have nothing to do with the characters owned by others and locations are mostly what I came up with by reading other stories. Now here is something for you to think about. If you think that there is any coincidence at all with any character name due to a breed and whatnot in this story, let me know in the PM and suggest a new name for that character.**

 **And as always, read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS AND THE FLYING GERMAN SHEPHERD**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE THREE REUNITE

It was dusk in a town far away from Adventure bay called Golden Isle and it was quite peaceful. However, even this town had problems of its own, like robberies, thefts and even hijacking, but all were easily handled. The reason was: In the center of town was a really large building with the tower, where lived 4 dogs that formed a rescue team called Golden dogs. They consisted of a police dog, 2 firefighters and a flyer. The police dog was a black Labrador named Randy, who was also a leader of the team, the firefighters were 2 border collies named Spot and Roofy and the flyer was a female German shepherd named Brooke.

"Well, team, we did it. Another job well done." Randy said.

"Yeah, hard to believe that a fire that big could make the entire shopping center collapse." Roofy agreed.

"At least no one was trapped in there." Brooke said proudly.

"That's right. You were great out there, Brooke." Randy praised.

"Anyway, it's getting dark. How about we have something to eat and then we have some sleep?" Spot asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have a visit tomorrow." Brooke said.

As soon as they heard that, they all looked at Brooke. No matter how much they wanted to know who was coming, she wouldn't tell. The only thing she did say was that it's a surprise. As soon as everyone fell asleep, Brooke looked one last time at the window before she drifted off to sleep as well, excited to see her visitors.

* * *

Early morning came, and the PAW Patroller drove into Golden Isle with Ryder, original 7 pups, Miranda, Misty, Azura, Linda, Trigger and Chief. Already, Ryder and the adults were awake.

"I can't wait to see my wife here. I haven't seen her for 2 years." Trigger pointed out, wagging his tail.

"I know you're excited. But, are you sure you only want to take Chief with you?" Ryder asked.

"I would bring Chase, but if an emergency strikes, he would need to go. He should be with you in case that happens. Also, I didn't tell him where we are going exactly."

After about 20 minutes of driving, the PAW Patroller stopped in a parking lot not too far from the large building. By that time, everyone else woke up.

"Okay, pups. You're free to explore this town while Robo-dog and I find a hotel to stay in. When we find it, we'll let you know." Ryder said.

The pups nodded before heading off to explore the town. Trigger and Chief went their way and after 15 minutes of walking, they arrived at the building.

"Is this the place, dad?" Chief asked.

"Yes, son, it is." Trigger said before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a black lab.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Brooke, a German shepherd." Trigger replied.

"One moment." With that, the black lab went to get her. But 10 seconds later, Brooke arrived at the door.

"Hello… Trigger!" Brooke exclaimed ad she hugged him.

"Hey there, Brooke. Long time no see." Trigger said with a smile before Brooke looked at the younger pup.

"Hey, son." She said.

"Hi, mom! How are you doing?" Chief asked.

"As usual. Please, come in."

With that, they entered and Brooke led them to a bigger room where the rest of her teammates were waiting.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my husband, Trigger and my son Chief." She introduced.

The rest of the team looked at the two with wide eyes. Brooke has a husband and a son already? Despite that, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Randy, a police dog and leader." Randy said.

"My name is Spot and this is my friend Roofy, we are fire dogs." Spot said.

"And Brooke here is our aviator. And together, we are a rescue team called 'the Golden dogs'." Randy added.

Trigger and Chief were amazed. Brooke is a flyer and a member of a rescue team? That would make them both jealous. But, then the screen turned on and a call was coming. Randy answered.

"Golden dogs' HQ, Randy here."

" _Hey, Randy, sorry to bother, but we need your help."_ A man with a green jacket and jeans said.

"What is it, Jackson?" Randy asked.

" _I was taking my friends to my flat, you know, to hangout with them. But when we arrived, this happened."_ As he said that, he turned the phone, making everyone in the room gasp. The building was burning and the fire was spreading fast _. "Please, hurry, we don't know how many people are in there."_

"We're on the way. Where are you?" Randy asked.

"North-East of town, this is the address." As Jackson hung up, the address appeared on the screen. Randy turned to the guests.

"Sorry, you two, but we got a job, we'll see you later." He said before everyone ran off, leaving Trigger and Chief alone. The two looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trigger asked.

Chief nodded. "I sure do, dad."

Then both of them shouted at the same time, "TIME TO CALL THE PAW PATROL!"

* * *

" _PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"_ Ryder shouted through the pups' tags.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed at the entrance. But Misty tripped over a rock and crashed into the others before Marshall entered.

"Hey! The wipeouts are my job, sis!" He exclaimed.

"Well, today is mine." Misty said as the pups geared up and got into positions.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for coming, pups. Trigger just called. He was visiting the rescue team's HQ when they got a call, reporting of the fire on the North-East side of town. We don't know how many people are trapped inside so we need to be quick." Ryder explained before scrolling to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to secure the area around the building with your cones."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Marshall, Misty and Linda, I need you three to put out that fire."

"I'm fired up!"

"Ready to spray!"

"Water away!"

"Skye, I need your helicopter to airlift anyone who reached the roof."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with the back-flip.

"Avalanche, I need your gear to help anyone with burns or whoever inhaled too much smoke."

"EMT, coming through!" Avalanche shouted.

"The rest of you, stand by, I might need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

The Golden dogs arrived at the scene and got to work. While Randy was setting up the cones, Spot and Roofy began putting out the fire. But things took a turn for the worse when the fire spread to the other building, causing it to catch fire as well.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Randy said.

" _I know, Randy. I'm trying to airlift them out, but there are too many. Plus, I can't risk getting too close to the smoke."_ Brooke said on the com.

"Not just that, Brooke. The fire spread and now we have two building on fire."

" _Oh, no! We need to…"_ Brooke paused when she heard sirens, since her copter was more of a glider so it doesn't make a noise. _"Hey, Randy, do you hear that?"_

Randy perked his ears up and indeed heard it. "Yeah, that sounds like more fire truck sirens. Reinforcements have arrived!"

" _Um, I don't think it's just the fire trucks."_

Upon hearing what Brooke said, Randy turned to look at the road and his eyes went wide. A team, led by a boy on an ATV, a police truck, 3 fire trucks, an ambulance and a helicopter entered the scene and got to work. While Chase was setting up the cones and patrolling the perimeter, Skye flew overhead and looked at the top of the other building and then reported.

"Ryder, the first building has many guests on the roof while the other has no one, which means that they are either outside or trapped inside! One of the flyers is trying to airlift them to safety, but he or she could use some help."

" _Alright, Skye, do what you have to do."_ Ryder answered.

"Roger that!"

As Skye hung up, Ryder turned to the other three pups. "Marshall, Misty, Linda, you know what to do, I'm going in."

"We're on it!" Linda and Misty shouted.

"Be careful, Ryder." Marshall said in worry before getting to work.

What they didn't notice is that Brooke looked at them from above, then looked at Chase, who was paying attention to the road and her eyes went wide. Already a tear fell from her eye.

"No, it can't be. Is that who I think it is?" Brooke asked herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I start this and already it picks up. Chief and Trigger reunite with Brooke, the emergency strikes and the two teams work together to put out the fires. But who did Brooke see from above? And what will happen afterwards? Find out next time.**


	2. Chase and his mother reunite

**A/N: Well, guys. Here's the next chapter of this story. I know you expected an update on the story 'Arsonistic terror', but it takes time to write the chapter. I apologize for the delay, but it's just the way it is. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2: CHASE AND HIS MOTHER REUNITE**

* * *

An hour later, the fire was out and all the people were safe. Randy was amazed by what he actually saw in the other team as he approached Ryder.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." Ryder greeted back.

"My name is Randy, I'm the police dog and leader of 'the Golden dogs'. My rescue team has always been taking care of emergencies in this town."

"I'm Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol."

Randy's jaw dropped. "You mean THE PAW Patrol? An all-dog rescue team from Adventure bay?!" He asked, his tail wagging faster.

"Yes." Ryder replied.

"Awesome! I'm your biggest fan. I have all your pictures." Randy replied.

While the two talked, Brooke landed and jumped out of her copter. She could see him clearly now. _Why didn't Trigger and Chief tell me?_ She thought as she slowly approached him. When she was about 15 feet away, she stopped.

"I hope he still remembers me." She whispered to herself before speaking nervously. "C-C-Chase?"

Chase froze. He knew that voice. He turned to the source and gasped at the sight of her face. He felt like he was going to cry as he rushed at her.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Chase!" Brooke exclaimed as she hugged her son tightly. Everyone was confused about the sight, even Randy and Ryder who finished their conversation. Once the two let go, Brooke spoke.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Chase. I couldn't call you or anything. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom." Chase said. The two hugged again and it lasted for a minute until Ryder got their attention.

"Um, Chase? How do you know this dog?" He asked.

"Yeah, Brooke." Randy asked. "Why are you hugging that pup?

Brooke then turned to look at Randy. "Why wouldn't I? He's my son."

Upon hearing that, the pups' jaws dropped, the adults fainted and the rest just stared at them in shock. It was quiet for a minute until everyone shouted at the same time, "WHAAAAAT!?"

"I-I can't believe it." Randy spoke in shock. "My team's aviator is the PAW Patrol police pup's mother. That's too much for me." As he said that, he fainted. Brooke then looked at her son in shock.

"A police pup? In PAW Patrol? Who's been taking care of you, Chase?" She asked.

"He did." Chase said pointing at Ryder. Brooke looked at him and smirked.

* * *

After the rescue, Ryder and the PAW Patrol booked a room in the hotel. Chase was in the same room as Chief, Trigger and Skye. Trigger and Chief were fast asleep while Chase and Skye talked.

"I can't believe that your mother is an aviator like me, Chase. I thought she is more of a police dog." Skye said.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. But I guess I was wrong." Chase replied. "I wonder how she will react when we tell her that we are mates."

"I hope she won't faint like my mom did." Skye said.

"What? When did that happen?"

"When we finally reunited."

"Oh." The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Chase went over.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Chase, it's me." Chase recognized the voice and he opened the door to let Brooke inside, then he closed the door.

"Thanks for coming, mom. We have a lot to make up for." Chase said.

"I agree, Chase. And you must be Skye, right?" Brooke asked looking at Skye.

"Yep, nice to meet you." She said as she shook paws with Brooke.

The three were talking for about 5 minutes before Brooke smirked at Skye.

"You know, you would make a great mate for my son." She said referring to Chase, but as soon as she said that, both pups burst into laughter. Brooke looked at them confused. "What's so funny? Was it something I said?"

Chase caught his breath and turned to his mother. "Mom, we're already mates. We've been that way for 3 years.

Brooke was shocked to hear that. She wanted her son to have a mate, and he got one already? And with a pup she suggested? Skye watched nervously, thinking to catch her if she faints. But instead, she hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Chase. What about Chief? Did he find anyone?" She asked.

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't tell me anything about it."

Brooke nodded. "I see. Well, what will happen now?" She asked.

"We leave tomorrow so we can be back in Adventure bay before midnight. Aren't you coming with us?" Chase asked.

But before Brooke could answer, Randy comes in.

"Hey, you… Um, Chase, right? Anyway, I got great news." He said.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"I figured you and Brooke would be so close to each other so I made a decision. Brooke, from this point on, you can go on retirement."

Brooke gasped in shock. "Really, Randy? You would do that?" She asked.

"Of course. You've been working with us for 10 years, you're free to go. And besides, we've already found a volunteer for an aviator position." Randy replied before walking out.

As soon as he said that, Brooke squealed in joy and then wrapped Chase in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe it! I get to go with you guys! Isn't it great, Chase? Chase?" She asked in confusion as she didn't hear her son answer. She looked down and then it hit her. Her hug was so strong that Chase was struggling to breathe. She let go of him and when he caught his breath, Chase looked at his mother.

"That was too close. What were you trying to do, mom, choke me?" He asked. Brooke looked at her son nervously.

"I… I…" She stuttered, but was then met with a hug from her son.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. But to answer your question, it is awesome." He said, wagging his tail.

* * *

As they returned to Adventure bay, Brooke was amazed. She's never been in another town in her entire life. As they arrived at the Lookout, Brooke could see that the tower was taller than she ever imagined. That night, everyone was preparing for bed while Brooke was watching the stars. It lasted for 5 minutes until she felt someone's paws on her back and she got startled. As she turned around…

"AH! That's… Oh, it's you, Chase." She said as she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, mom. Didn't mean to scare you. I see you're watching the stars again. Mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep." Chase asked. Brooke nodded and both lay on their backs and watched the stars. It was silent for about 10 minutes until Brooke broke the silence.

"Hey, son, want to go on a walk?" Chase nodded and the two walked to the forest. As they got a mile deep into the forest, Brooke suddenly stopped, confusing Chase in the process.

"M-Mom? Why did you stop?" He asked.

Brooke then slowly turned to her son with a grin on her face. He immediately knew what was she thinking about and nervously gulped as he began backing away.

"M-mom, no. Please, not that. You know that I can't…" His sentence was cut off when Brooke tackled him and pinned him on his back. Chase tried to wiggle out, but it didn't work. Before he could say anything, Brooke began rubbing her son's belly. Chase tried to hold in his laugh, but it became too much and after a minute, he gave in and burst into laughter.

"Hehehahahahahaha! M-Mom! Please, stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahaha!"Chase shouted through laughter as he squirmed and wiggled more. Despite his pleads, Brooke continued rubbing her son's belly, not even picking up the pace. But after a few minutes, she began brushing her nose against Chase's belly, picking up the pace of her paws as she rubbed and tickled him everywhere she could. Chase was laughing like crazy as he tried to wiggle out.

"Ahhahahahahaha! Mom, plehehehehease! Hahahahaha! I can't tahahahahake this anymore! Ahahahahahaha! Please, stohohohohohop tickling me! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!" Chase yelled out while still laughing from what his mother was doing.

Brooke stopped and jumped off of him. After Chase calmed down, he looked at his mother.

"You just had to do that, mom?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry, but I just can't help it. Now that I finally found you, we can catch up to everything we missed over the years." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, let's go to sleep before Ryder figures out we're gone." Brooke nodded and both made their way back. As they fell asleep, Brooke was hugging Chase and sleeping with a smile on her face, knowing she would never lose her son again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And so another family reunion has ensued. See ya in the next story, everyone. Take care.**


End file.
